TWDG Christmas One-Shots
by TWDGFan828
Summary: A few Christmas One-Shots with the characters. Christmas at the ski lodge. Merry Christmas, everyone! :)
1. Gifts

Clementine was happy, she loves christmas.

She put an angel on the tree and it put a smile on Sarah's face.

She walks down the stairs and towards them.

"I love this time of year." Sarita said

"Me too." Clem said with a smile

Clementine thought the ski lodge looked beautiful with the christmas tree and lights.

* * *

Clem was in the room she shared with Sarah and she was thinking.

What am I going to give everyone for christmas?

Then, her face lit up like a christmas tree.

"I know." She said to herself

She was going to make drawings for everyone.

She smiles to herself and starts drawing.

Clementine was done and decided to give everyone the drawings now.

* * *

She walks down stairs and sees Rebecca, Alvin, and AJ in the living room.

She walks towards them.

"Oh hey Clem." Rebecca said

Alvin smiled at her too.

She smiles "I know it's not christmas yet but…" she said as she took out the drawing from behind her back.

She gives the drawing to them. In the drawing, was her with them and Rebecca holding AJ.

"Thank you Clem, we love it." Rebecca said

Clementine smiles back at them and walks somewhere else.

* * *

Clementine walks over to Pete next, he was sitting on a chair in the kitchen.

"Hi Clementine." He said

She gives him a drawing and he looks at it.

The drawing had her with Pete and Nick.

He smiled and Clem hugged him.

"Thank you." Pete said

She walks somewhere else again.

* * *

Clementine saw Kenny and Sarita by the door. She walks over to them.

She gives the drawing to them with a smile on her face.

"Aww, this is cute." Sarita said

"Yeah, thanks Clem." Kenny said

Clementine smiles and hugs Kenny.

He hugs her back and then, she goes somewhere else.

* * *

She walks upstairs and sees Sarah and Carlos.

"Hey, Clem." Sarah Said

Clem smiles at her and walks toward them.

She gives the drawing to Sarah and she looks at it with Carlos.

The drawing had her with Sarah and Carlos. On top of the paper, it says 'happy holidays'.

"I love it, thank you!" Sarah said as she hugs Clem.

Clem smiles and hugs her back, wrapping her arms around Sarah's body.

Even Carlos had a small smile on his face.

* * *

Clem walks back down the stairs, Nick and Luke were back from hunting.

They were sitting on the couch, talking.

She walks over to them.

"Hey Clem." Nick said

"Hi, you guys." She said

"What's behind your back?" Nick asked

She smiles and gives the drawing to them.

The drawing had her with Nick and Luke. On top of the paper, it says 'merry christmas'.

Nick and Luke were smiling as they looked at the drawing.

"Thanks, Clem." Nick said

"Yeah, thank you Clem." Luke said

She smiled back at them.


	2. Christmas Teddy Bear

Nick had gotten a present for Clementine.

He was sitting on the couch and he was smiling. He had the present behind his back.

Clementine walks down the stairs and over to him.

"Nick?"

"Hey Clem."

It was silent for a few seconds.

"I got you something." He said

"You did?" She asked with a smile

Nick nods his head and gives it to her.

It was a white teddy bear with a red ribbon.

Her smile got bigger and she hugged the bear.

Then, she puts it on the couch and she hugs Nick.

"Thank you, Nick."

He smiles more and hugs her back, wrapping his arms around her.

"Merry Christmas, Clem."


	3. Jingle Bells

Clementine was sitting in the kitchen and waiting for Sarita and Sarah. They were all going to make christmas cookies together.

She decided to sing since nobody was around.

 _Jingle bells, jingle bells  
Jingle all the way  
Oh, what fun it is to ride  
In a one horse open sleigh  
Hey, jingle bells, jingle bells  
Jingle all the way  
Oh, what fun it is to ride  
In a one horse open sleigh_

 _Jingle bells, jingle bells  
Jingle all the way  
Oh, what fun it is to ride  
In a one horse open sleigh  
Hey, jingle bells, jingle bells  
Jingle all the way  
Oh, what fun it is to ride  
In a one horse open sleigh _

Nick and Sarah walked in and they were smiling.

Sarah started singing and then, Clementine was singing with her too.

 _Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock  
Jingle bells swing and jingle bells ring  
Snowin' and blowin' up bushels of fun  
Now the jingle hop has begun_

 _Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock_  
 _Jingle bells chime in jingle bell time_  
 _Dancin' and prancin' in jingle bell square_  
 _In the frosty air_

Nick smiled and started singing too.

 _What a bright time, it's the right time  
To rock the night away  
Jingle bell time is a swell time  
To go glidin' in a one-horse sleigh_

Giddy-up jingle horse, pick up your feet  
Jingle around the clock  
Mix and a-mingle in the jinglin' feet  
That's the jingle bell rock

Luke walked in and laughed a little but then, smiled and was singing too.

 _What a bright time, it's the right time  
To rock the night away  
Jingle bell time is a swell time  
To go glidin' in a one-horse sleigh_

 _Giddy-up jingle horse, pick up your feet_  
 _Jingle around the clock_  
 _Mix and a-mingle in the jinglin' feet_  
 _That's the jingle bell_  
 _That's the jingle bell_  
 _That's the jingle bell rock_

They all were smiling and laughing.


	4. Mistletoe

Clementine and Sarah were just outside, in the snow. They made a snowman together.

They went upstairs and into their room.

They were drinking hot chocolate that Sarita made them. They were talking and smiling.

Clem and Sarah found mistletoe, they had an idea.

They grabbed Sarah's camera and ran down stairs.

They put the mistletoe on the railing of the stairs. When people walk under it, they would have to kiss and they would take a picture of them.

The first to walk under the mistletoe was Rebecca and Alvin, they kissed with smiles on their faces.

Kenny and Sarita walk under it and then, kissed. After they walked into the kitchen.

Then, Lee and Carley walked over it. Lee looked into her eyes and then, kissed her.

Carley was smiling as they walked somewhere else.

Omid and Christa walked under it too, they kissed.

Mike and Bonnie walked under the mistletoe. They nervously smiled at each other and then, they kissed. Mike picked her up and walked else where.

Luke and Jane didn't noticed it at first.

"You gotta kiss now." Clem said

Jane and Luke looked up at the mistletoe.

Jane smiled and grabbed Luke by the shirt, she kissed him.

Jane walked somewhere else and Luke had a smile on his face.

Nick and Eddie walked in, Sarah gave Eddie the camera.

Sarah walked over to Luke and under the mistletoe.

Luke kissed her on the head and she giggles a little bit.

Luke and Sarah move away from it, Nick walks under the mistletoe.

Clementine walks up to him and kisses him on the cheek.

He smiles, Sarah walks up to him and kisses him on the cheek too.

Eddie was smiling the whole time.

Clementine walks over to Sarah. Luke walks under the mistletoe and hugs Nick.

Clem and Sarah walk under it too and they hug each other.

They were all smiling.

"You're supposed to kiss each other!" Eddie said

Nick, Clementine, Luke, and Carlos (he was upstairs, looking over the railing) gave him a death glare.

"Nevermind…" he said

They all started laughing even Eddie was laughing too.

Eddie gives the camera back to Clementine and Sarah, he walks upstairs.

Clem and Sarah go into the living room and put the pictures on the wall.

Everyone walks into the living room and sees the pictures.

They all smiled as they looked at them.

"Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!" Everyone said


End file.
